


What the heck is an Omega?

by Betsunichan



Series: Uchiha Obito VS the omegaverse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Senju Hashirama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Uchiha Obito, Omega Verse, or maybe yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: Obito ended in a warring clans era in an Omega verse.A cheap excuse to have MadaObi, HashiObi and TobiObi without plot.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Series: Uchiha Obito VS the omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958764
Comments: 68
Kudos: 328





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Continuum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254549) by [UnknownRegion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownRegion/pseuds/UnknownRegion). 



> The omega verse no one asked.

Obito didn't know how he got there and why he wasn't dead. One moment he was shielding Naruto with his body, killed by Kaguya, and the next one he was twisting in pain in the middle of a forest. Obito gasped and held his belly, while something inside him twisted and changed. He hasn't felt this kind of pain since the Juubi was ripped off of his body, no! it felt more like the juubi possessing his body and taking him apart, but it also felt a little like being crushed under the rocks. He would say this pain was a mix of the worst pains he had felt in his life. 

Obito's painful cries attracted unwanted attention, and when the pain finally receded he found himself pressed against a warm chest and strong arms rounding his shivering body. The man holding him was smaller than him and his odor was strong and disgusting. A weird mix between cow manure, musk, sulfur, and gasoline. It made him sick. Obito slowly opened his eyes and looked around, finding himself surrounded by unknown ninjas. It took him a long time to understand what he was looking at. It was a real shock when he realized most of them were Uchiha and the man holding him was Uchiha Madara. The bastard looked younger than the last time Obito saw him: eyes were black like the night, long and black hair and a smug smile on salmon lips. The bastard was full of confidence and looked like he had the upper hand against Obito. 

Obito snarled and Madara laughed on his face. Obito then yelled and struggled in a weak attempt to break free from the man's embrace, but he was too weak and Madara was unfairly strong. And which was even worse, the asshole dared to whisper patronizing words like 'sweet', 'little' and 'feisty' against his ear, and shamelessly sniffed his neck. When Madara's lips touched his neck an irrational terror-filled each of Obito's cells. He fought harder against Madara, who cruelly laughed at his failed attempts to break free. 

"I like them when they fight," Madara exclaimed against Obito's neck, hot breath against hot skin, holding in his hands Obito's wrist. Obito snarled when he realized Madara wasn't talking with him, oh no! The smug bastard was talking about him with a man a few meters from them. Obito raised his eyes and saw a man that looked like Sasuke shamelessly ogling on him. Obito snarled louder and felt his cheeks heating. Obito was used to be a feared man so it was a real surprise when Madara kissed his neck and called him cute. Obito's breath hitched and looked with disbelief at Madara. 

"Oh, poor thing! Don't you know what to do when they treat you like a maiden Omega?" Madara teased. Obito felt his blood boiling and two furious Sharingan glared at Madara. 

The younger man froze, wide eyes on Obito, and his hands got weak. Obito took advantage of Madara's distraction and broke free. The Uchiha gasped and froze, the man that looked like Sasuke opened his arms and Madara quickly stood up. None of them tried to come near Obito, Madara and the Sasuke clone stayed still while the others Uchiha closed ranks around them. Madara's breath was still while Obito's face twisted ferociously and an inhuman sound came out of his mouth. 

Obito heard a step at his left side and quickly his red eyes fell over the Sasuke's clone. 

"Calm down, my sweet omega, we aren't going to hurt you," Sasuke's clone pleaded, holding both hands over his head. 

"Izuna!", Madara exclaimed outrageously. 

Obito twisted his face in disgust when Izuna's stench hit his nose. It smelled like sweetness mixed with gunpowder. Disgusting. 

Deciding that he had enough bullshit for a life, Obito promptly escaped to Kamui. 

Once Obito realized he was safe and sound inside Kamui, he collapsed over the cold surface and lost consciousness. Chakra's exhaustion and fever getting the better of him. When Obito woke up again, he was laying naked, mouth numb and a sheen of sweat covered his body. Obito's whole body trembled when he tried to sit up. 

A strong and alluring musky beer-like smell hit his nose. It took a while for Obito to realize the smell came from his body. Obito touched different parts of his body and sniffed with hands each time, trying to find the source of the smell. He surprised when his fingertips smell sweet after touching his neck - the place Madara kissed him-, protuberances behind his ears, armpits, wrist, and his crotch. Obito felt tempted to touch his anus and perineum - it felt hot and empty- but instead rubbed his fingertips against the protuberance behind his ear. He put the fingers under his mouse and sniffed his corporal odor. It was intoxicating and sweet and Obito found he couldn't get enough of it. Now he understood why Madara was sniffing his neck. 

Obito kept touching his body because it felt good, realizing his body was more sensible than he remembered. His white limbs also felt good, his white fingers send goosebumps each time they touched his nipples. His nipples felt wonderful, even the white ones, and each he touched them he moaned and his cock hardened. Obito didn't know how long he smelled and touched himself, lazily pumping his cock, until he got bored of the sweet beer-like smell and sensible skin. Obito groaned and pumped more vigorously his cock, moving his hips and moaning shamelessly until he came over his chest. 

Obito let his head fell and sniffed his own cum, it smelled sweet - almost like dangos- and licked his fingers. Obito closed his eyes and rested in complete bliss. When the orgasm passed away, Obito felt ashamed and covered his body. He felt like a dirty pervert flapping on something he shouldn't. Obito never heard of anyone getting horny on themselves, even less flapping thinking on themselves. Obito always thought he was asexual. He rarely had sex and it usually passed years before he had sex with women. He was too busy to lose time chasing women like Jiraiya, he only loved Rin and no one else, and each of his sexual intercourses involved an expensive whore and nothing else. Finding himself masturbating on himself was not only unexpected but extremely weird. Was he some kind of narcissist? 

Obito groaned and slowly stood up, he didn't feel like moving or doing anything else but laying on his back the whole day. Obito closed his eyes and groaned, pushing himself to move. He was disgusted at himself and needed to take a bath. Obito wrapped himself in a simple black robe, the same one he used before he officially joined Akatsuki. 

He walked inside his pocket dimension while thinking about where he should go, where he was, and why Madara and Izuna were alive. They should be dead! Or edo Tensei zombies. Where the other Uchihas came from? And where were the ninja alliance forces? He should be somewhere. Obito groaned and pulled his hair. Nothing made sense and his body was getting hotter each moment. 

"Fuck off!" Obito yelled and hit the floor with a strong step. Everything was so confusing and nothing about the last hours made sense. He then decided he really needed to take a bath. It always helped him to clear his mind, besides he couldn't think smelling like he did. So he teleported away to the only place he was sure it would be clear of any enemy. It was a wide and clear river in the middle of nowhere. It was four days from Konoha, seven days from the Uchiha old lands, away from any other human settlement, he knew about. It was a place he found by accident when he was just a teenager, he liked to visit it when he needed to think and relax. 

Obito leaned over the water and watched his reflection. His face was horribly marred - just like he remembered it- but his hair was snow white and his eyes were black. It was hard to believe he was an Uchiha looking like that. Obito's chakra reserves were severely depleted and he barely had enough chakra to go back to Kamui if it was needed. It was weird to be short of Chakra. 

He closed his eyes and caressed his forehead, before open his eyes again and threw away the robe over two rocks. He slowly submerged in the river. Obito cleaned himself thoughtfully, trying to wash away the sweet beer-like smell expelling from his skin. He rubbed his skin until it got red and the smell got weaker. It was the best he could do with the soap he had at hand in Kamui. Then Obito sank in the water until it touched his cheeks, enjoying the cold against his hot skin. It felt just too good. Then his hands found their way back to his body and touched himself. He didn't touch himself in a sexual way but instead, he was exploring his body, it felt different and weird, like if something in him had changed. Like if it was something new in him. Obito briefly remembered a talk Minato-sensei gave him about puberty when he was eleven years old. He talked about the sexual awakeness and the tiny changes his body would experience in the next years. 

Now his head was a mess, everything was weird and his body felt different. It almost felt like experiencing puberty again but this time without the change of voice or Guruguru annoying him. 

Obito stayed that way, checking his body while making sure to not touch his genitals. He didn't want to masturbate in the open air. He didn't want to be a pervert. Obito stopped touching himself and swam around. He wasn't the kind of man to leisurely take a bath in the middle of a war but his head was heavy and he needed to relax. Obito let his mind wander like he hasn't done in years, thought about everything and nothing at the same time. Obito closed his eyes and lazily float in the water, letting himself be dragged by the downstream. He thought about Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, and Kakuzu. He liked them, he wished they have been closer. 

Obito tensed and opened his eyes when two strong odors filled his nose. One smelled like wood, musk, and spring flowers while the other was like salty water mixed with musk. Obito felt a perturbation, someone was in the water, and quickly sank the lower part of his body under the water and turned at his left side. His eyes widened when he found the first and second Hokage standing a few meters from him. They were pretty much alive and they looked younger than the corpses he fought against. 

"Easy there," Hashirama said with a wide smile, raising both hands at his chest level. Half of Hashirama's body was under the water. While Tobirama was at the riverbank, arms crossing over his chest and red eyes were assessing Obito. The Uchiha unconsciously shivered and covered his genitals. For the first time in almost fourteen years, Obito found himself defenseless before two powerful enemies. He was like a mouse before two tigers. 

"Oh! Don't be scared, we won't hurt you", Hashirama promised with a soft smile and shining eyes, taking another step forward. Obito took a step back and Hashirama took another step forward. 

"Stop! Don't come!", Obito snarled. And Hashirama stopped, eyes on Obito. Tobirama's undivided attention was on the Uchiha. None of the men moved until Obito took another step back. 

"Calm down, little omega, we aren't going to hurt you," Hashirama said patronizingly. Obito took another step back and Hashirama told a step forward. 

"Hey! Don't you hear me, you idiot! Stop it! Go away", Obito yelled, waving away with a single hand. 

Hashirama and Tobirama's breath hitched, they didn't move away and their faces showed surprise. Obito took another step back. When he moved the brothers snapped back at reality. 

Hashirama smiled like an idiot and looked back at his brother. "Isn't he cute?"

"He had a lot of character, Anija," Tobirama agreed, a half-smile on his lips. 

"Do you like them with a strong temper, don't you?," Hashirama smiled. 

"I do, but I don't think he would be good for me," Tobirama shook his head. 

Obito hated that those idiots were talking about him like he wasn't there, but he pushed aside his pride and turned back to go away. Unfortunately, his moves were noticed by Tobirama, who jumped forward and stood over the water, blocking Obito's path. Obito stopped and stared at the man before him. 

"Where do you think you are going? We haven't finished deciding who will have you!" 

Obito's whole body tensed and he felt his blood boiling. Those idiots were treating him like an object and he hated it. An inhuman came out of his mouth and glared at the Senju, red eyes coming to life. 

"Sharingan!", Tobirama took a step back. The odor coming from him coming heavier and disgusting. 

"Oh, God! Is he an Uchiha?", Hashirama gasped behind Obito. The Uchiha turned his back, stepped over the water, and ran away from them. 

"Good!" - Tobirama said, coming out of his shock. Seeing the Uchiha running away. "I always wanted to rape an Uchiha." Tobirama snarled, running behind Obito. 

"No, Tobirama!" Hashirama exclaimed, slowly standing over the water. "He must be Madara's consort!" 

"Much better! He will make a good breeding bitch for me!", Tobirama snarled and showed long fangs. Obito's whole body shivered when he felt the Senju behind him, two steps behind. Those fuckers were faster than Obito expected. 

"Stop! You're scaring him!" Hashirama pleaded, appearing between Obito and his brother. Obito stopped and looked in disbelief at the brunette. If Hashirama was this fast he could have easily caught Obito if he wanted. 

"Who cares?" Tobirama yelled, eyes on Obito. "He is alone and unmarked! I will catch him before someone else does!", Tobirama tried to push away his brother but Hashirama fought his brother. 

"No, Tobirama, he didn't want to be catch by anyone!", Hashirama exclaimed. 

"He is a naked omega without a guardian! And he smells wonderful!" Tobirama licked his lips and pushed back his brother. "Of course he wants to be fucked and marked by an alpha!", Tobirama yelled, voice turning deeper. The smell the man had turned stronger, musky, and almost good. 

Obito gulped. He didn't understand why Tobirama wanted to fuck him or When the second Hokage got into men? Or why it didn't sound so bad as it should. Red angry eyes quickly laid over him and he felt weak. Obito didn't know why those red eyes and that nasty odor coming from the Senju aroused and filled him with terror at the same time. How can be someone so hot and scary at the same time? 

"Little Omega, Go away! He is getting into rut!" Hashirama commanded. Obito found himself escaping into Kamui before they could think. 

Obito fell on his knees and stayed that way for a long time. Why did he obey the first Hokage without question? And more importantly… 

"What the fuck is an Omega?" 


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Obito went out of Kamui he dressed like Tobi, orange mask with white lines covering his face and whole body covered with clothes, and went to a nearby village to know more about what was happening in the world. Once he put a step inside the tow truck a bunch of idiots - men and women - called him Omega and tried to make a move on him, and each one of them were punched on the face regales of their sex and age. When Obito kicked the ass of the tenth of the so called 'Alphas', who dared to call him 'sweet little omega', he got a little of respect and those idiots let him alone. Obito wandered around closely followed by those idiots and realized everything was outfashioned and there was little to nothing of the technology he knew from his previous life. It was so weird! Obito recalled how even the town lost in the middle of the mountains and woods, and four days from any other town, had a fridge, stoves or a radio. This place have nothing of those things and people wore old fashioned clothes. 

Obito scratched his head. And which was even weirder the words Omega, Alpha and Beta were widely used by everyone. When a seller wanted to lure Obito to their store they called him beautiful and gracious Omega, while a woman smaller and thinner than him was called brave and strong Alpha and a tall was called good looking beta. How was that girl going to be strong and brave? And what the seller sweet talking to that man like he was a housewife? And why the seller thought Obito was beautiful? What the heck is going on here?! 

When the social parameters of beauty twisted so much that Obito could be considered beautiful and a little woman strong? Now Obito was sure he was trapped in the infinite Tsukuyomi and Kayuga won. It was impossible something like this happened in the real world! 

Obito stopped at the middle of the street and felt his heart pang with pain. His eyes wetted and he felt like crying and shouting. If he was in this illusion this mean Kakashi or Naruto or both died and Obito failed. He wasn't fast enough and now…"

"Excuse me, my gracious Omega with the orange mask!" A boy yelled behind him. 

Obito froze, then snarled and glared with hate to a boy behind him. When Obito looked over his shoulder, he saw a young man with dark hair and white skin. One of those called Alphas who had been following Obito since he arrived. He was just a teenager around Sasuke's age, maybe older, and unlike others he didn't try to molest Obito. Then Obito realized he and all the people around were looking at Obito. Those called Alphas were uncomfortable and worried, guilty showing in their faces. Even those so called betas were worried. 

"Please don't cry or be mad. We aren't going to hurt you!," the boy said and took a step forward. "I know we haven't behave like we must but it is the first time an Omega like yourself come to our town. Please forgive us rudeness!" 

"What?" Obito said with a confused expression. He then turned back whole boy and looked with disbelief at the young boy. Was he really hitting on him? Was he the really the only 'Omega' around? How was possible? 

"Aren't you distressed because you are stalked by us?" 

"What? No I'm not…" Obito said unsure. How did he know he was sad?

"You were fine just a moment ago and now you are sad, and I don't want to be responsible of your sadness Omega". 

Obito blushed and felt something warm in his chest and belly. He didn't know how but he knew the boy was honest, maybe it was because of the shine in his eyes of how his smell become sweeter. It was weird his nose was sharp enough to detect the subtle change in the boy's smell. 

The boy smiled and took a step forward shyly, then outstretched his hand and stuttered, "Would you take a cup of tea with me?" 

Obito crooked his face curiously and crossed his arms over his chest. Obito saw what the sly boy was doing. He was trying to trick Obito to date him. Obito was equally annoyed and charmed by the little shit. It was cute what he was doing. Obito used to do the same. Each time Obito cried he asked Rin to have dangos with him to feel better, turning a moment of weakness into a date. Well Rin didn't know it was a date but it was the same, they have dangos and tea. 

"It's that a yes?", the boy asked a step forward. Smiling brightly. He knew he was getting into Obito. 

"I will go if you pay," Obito said, crooking his hips. The boy's eyes jumped to Obito's hips. 

"Yes, I will!" The boy yelled. 

"And will you buy me sweets?", Obito asked next, putting a finger over the mask. Obito was slowly getting in Tobi character but it hard not to when a teenager boy was shyly asking him out. It was almost like he was messing up with Deidara again. 

"Of course! What is an cup of tea without sweets!", the boy yelled, face flush. Obito wanted to laugh when he saw the adoration in the boy's eyes or how the men and women around them were obviously annoyed and jealous. It was evident! Obito briefly asked himself if Rin was dense and never noticed Obito's feeling or if she was too polite to properly turn him down. 

"Can I hold you hand?", the boy asked. Obito arched an eyebrow. "It will be easier to go that way!"

"Ok," Obito chuckled under his mask and held the boy's hand. He was too cute. Obito was unconsciously indulging the boy because he saw his old self in him. That and because he was a gentleman, he liked the smell and he gather information about the twisted world in his was. 

The boy shone in pride and guided the 'beautiful' Omega to the best tea house in the town. Obito nodded and heard the boy's stupid bravado. It was so stupid and cute! And Obito asked himself if he would have been that way if Madara haven't trick him. 

=============

Obito and the boy went inside a tea house. The host's eyes almost went of their eyes when they saw the little boy holding Obito's hand. The boy raised his chest in pride and asked the host a nice spot for their date. One of the host babbled while the other went quickly to clean a table. Obito smiled. Now he was sure that in this twisted reality he was something like a beautiful woman and he liked. Maybe he should have born like a girl, he would have been super hot and slutty. 

Obito snapped out of his thoughts when the host arrived with the owner. Obito wanted to laugh when the man made a reverence, call him 'beauty' and a 'natural treasure'. The owner asked permission to hold his hand and kissed it. 

Oh God! This is too good to be true! 

The owner himself take the boy and Obito to their table, the best spot the man said, and sweet talked Obito. The place was a vip room and it was nice. Obito have never been in a place as beautiful like this. The owner stayed and said he would pay everything they consumed in exchange of have a cup of tea with Obito. The boy argued about it until the man expelled a musky odor from him, and the boy lowered his head. The final blow was the owner show the prices in the menu and the boy finally surrender to the rich man's intentions. Obito wanted to laugh but he held himself still. 

They have a cup of tea, the owner bragged about how rich and powerful he was while the boy was trying to sound interesting too. The men eyes were on Obito's mask the whole time. The Uchiha skillfully avoided their eyes and drank his tea without they could see a glimpse of his face. Then sweets arrived and again the men were unable to see his face. 

Again, Obito was able to detect the feelings of those around him. There was a subtle change in the owner smell. He was annoyance. 

Then the man asked personal and uncomfortable questions Obito skillfully avoided, while the owner keep giving more and more information about the world. 

Obito learned that Omegas like Obito were rare, like the ten percent of the population, while Alphas were nearly the thirty percent and Beta were almost and the sixty percent of the population. Omegas were rare and beautiful, and they were always around their Alphas. Apparently it was a Alphas' dream to mate with an Omega, and there were laws in the land of country which said that a Alpha couldn't have more than an Omega like mate unless they were the Damyo. An alpha could divorce their mate - which Obito realized was the synonymous to wife or husband- they could have a Omega like mate. The laws were inclined in the Alphas favor. This world was incredibly unfair to the betas. 

Obito also learned that they were near the capital, a little town which Obito remembered to be bigger, and away from the war between clans at the west of the country. The capital was near the sea. Obito showed himself uncomfortable at the new information. The land of fire changed their capital after Konoha was founded and were deep inside the land. The only time the capital of the land of fire was near the sea was during the warring clans era. 

"Fucking shit!", Obito said and covered his face. 

The owner and the boy stopped what they were doing and looked at Obito with wide eyes. 

"Did he just curse?", the boy said incredulous. The owner showed himself displeased and raised from his seat. The owner excused himself and went away. 

"You aren't an Omega from the Damyos court, are you?" 

"Excuse me?", Obito asked uncomfortable. He knew he was supposed to be something like a beautiful woman but at the end he keep being a man. Wasn't normal for a man like him one or two filthy words? 

"You are really strong and confident, you beat those guys and you were capable to hide your face from us. You aren't a omega from the court but a Omega from a ninja clan." The boy said, visibly nervous. 

"Yes, and what if I'm?" Obito said. 

The boy threw to the floor and cried for mercy. "Please, please! Ask your alpha to not kill me! I didn't know you belonged to warlord…"

"What? What are talking? I belong to no one!" Obito raised from his seat. The boy kept sobbing pitifully and when Obito tried to touch him, he ran away. 

"What the heck is going on here!" Obito exclaimed. He didn't understand how a crude man like he could be confused with a courtesan. He was wearing shinobi wear and his long coat, it was evident he was a ninja! How they didn't know it?

Obito groaned and came out of the room, coming face to face with a girly looking boy. 

"Oh, wow! You are covered from head to toes." The girly boy said. "You alpha must be really something!" 

"Excuse me?", Obito asked clearly annoyed. 

"Eh, don't get mad! I just said that your alpha was really nice and permissive if he was willing to let you out of your nest without a guardian," the boy explained. 

"What!?" Obito snarled at the waiter, glaring at the little boy and killer intent leaking from each of of his pores. Obito noticed the moment the occupants of the nearby tablets stopped chatting and drinking tea, and their full attention was on Obito. He didn't noticed his sweet smell turned into sour and dangerous. 

The boy tensed and widened his eyes. "Sorry!", he tremble, closing his eyes and showed his neck to Obito. 

The Uchiha's smell got weaker and looked confused at the boy. Why was he showing his neck? Obito shook his head and groaned before walk away. Being in this town was annoying him. Ihe must go before he killed some own by accident. 

"No, please! Don't go! The owner don't…", the boy pleaded running behind Obito. He attempted to grip Obito's arm but the Uchiha shook him away with a punch on the mouth. People gasped around them and two tall men tried to get hold of Obito. 

"What now?", Obito snarled, turning back and glaring at the men. If those idiots dared to touched him, he was going to snap their neck. 

"Where is your alpha?, Omega" one of the men said. They trying to not touch him but neither let him go. 

"We will go for him if you tell us," the other man said. 

"I don't need any fucking Alpha!" Obito yelled. Why he should have an alpha? 

"What?", one of the men said. 

"Are you alone?", the other man asked surprised, almost shocked. 

"That's too dangerous," the other alpha amonested. "Anyone could…"

"What?!", Obito yelled again and step forward, looking at the Alphas' eyes.

"Oh! Shut up, Omega!" One of the men sitting in a nervy table stood up and stepped forward and glaring at Obito. He was tired of Obito's rude actitud. They looked each other in the eyes, and the man furrowed his face in annoyance when Obito didn't lowered his face." Stop acting like a crazy bitch and go for your Alpha."

"I'm not anyone's bitch! Do you heard?", Obito stepped forward and gripped the man's collar. 

"I knew it was impossible talk, now I see you don't know what is your place, little bitch" 

"I'm no one's bitch!" Obito snarled and punched the man's face."I'm not ones property!" the last part was said with a deep and inhuman sound coming out of his mouth, and his smell turned into sour apple vinegar. The alpha covered his face and glared at Obito. He twisted his nose and showed his teeth, a hedious smell came from the man. It was like it punched Obito in the face. It was good he wore his mask because it dampened the nasty smell. But his legs felt weak. 

The man laughed at his face. "Oh wow! I never met a Omega with balls!", he said, smirking.

"You never met an Omega to begin with!", Obito snapped back. 

"Shut up the trap, stupid Omega." The man snarled, and tried hit Obito. The Uchiha was faster and avoided the hit, he then stepped back and highed his guard. It was difficult to think that odor coming from the man. 

"Oh, so you know how to fight! I must know you were one of those bitches that think they can be as good as any alpha if they try" The other man said and the odor become stronger. 

Obito body become weak and lowered his arms. 

"Oh! Poor little thing, you... !" the other man laughed and tried to touch Obito's face. In one quick move Obito punched the man on the face and he fell on the ground unconscious. 

"Bastard!," Obito snarled. If he have jsi mask he would have tried to rub his nose. 

Obito heard gaspings at his back and when he looked back, realized the men and women on the store were on the floor showing their bellies and neck. Even the tell men who tried to hold Obito, which he supposed were alphas, were kneeling on the floor and baring their necks

"How he did it?!", a man at Obito's left asked, slowly standing up. 

"I see it and don't believe it," another man said at Obito's right. 

"An weak Omega resisting an alpha!", a woman said at Obito's left. 

"And smelling like that!" another exclaimed. 

"They must be in one of those days," another said. 

"The owner said they were from a ninja clan!", a waitress said, helping a nearby workmate. 

"Omega are really dangerous when they are pregnant!" another one whispered behind Obito. 

"They must be strong," one said at the other side. "To go out smelling like that!" 

"Is brave to go out without his alpha!" 

"A bitch, no one decent would do that!" 

Obito ran away in an instant. He couldn't tolerate it anymore. He kept wearing whispering and people talking at his back, all of them were talking his smell. In his hurry he clashed against a woman and she fell to the ground. Obito didn't help her and instead kept walking, he should get out of the town before he can use Kamui. He walked two whole block without incident when he came across a man. 

"Wait! Don't run away!", a man said. Obito stopped and looked back at the man. He smelled different, nicer than other people. The man looked at Obito's mask until understanding crossed his eyes and he added panicked. "Don't tell me you went out smelling like that?" 

"What is wrong with my smell?", Obito snarled and walked towards the man. He should ignore him but needed to know why he shouldn't smell like this. 

"You should go with your alpha?", the man said

"I don't have an alpha!" Pbit hit the wall over the man's head. "Why everyone keep asking me the same?" 

"~Oh my God! Come with me, fast!" He said, face paling. 

"I not going anywhere!" 

"Please, follow me! It is for your safety" 

Obito glared at the man. 

"Explain…" He snarled with a inhuman voice. 

"It is a wild guest but…" - the man liked nervous his lips - "You wasn't an Omega before, don't you?" he asked. 

"How do you know?" Obito asked, shocked. 

"Oh my!" He said, "Do you have a womb?" 

"A what? Why? I'm not a woman!" 

"Please, please come! I will explain everything in my clinic", the man pleaded. 

Obito narrowed his eyes 

"I will make sure no one molest you anymore. I have medicine that will help you!" He insisted. 

"Where?" 

"Inside my clinic."

"Fine… guide me" 

"Thanks for believing in me," he smiled. 

====

Obito took a strange liquid and put some seal paper in his belly and thanks God the weird smell disappeared from his skin. His skin was clear of the smell but his clothes were stinky. 

"The seal won't get rid of the smell on your clothes, but if you take a bath and change in other clothes people won't find out you are an Omega," the man said with a smile. 

Obito gulped and said, "Thanks. How much I own you?."

"Now, now, now don't worry. It's free it's safer for everyone if they can't find you! Omegas usually get violent around their heat", the man waved a hand in dismissal. 

"Heat?" 

"Oh boy! You don't know what is a heat?", he asked almost panicked. Obito's face burned under the mask, he felt stupid for not knowing but there was nothing he could do. Obito shook his head. "Rigth! Yo see a heat is the period of time in which Omegas are more fertile and they can get pregnant…"

"What?!" - a Obito cried incredulous- "I'm a woman now?" 

"Oh, no! Being a man or a woman doesn't have anything to do with being an alpha, beta or Omega. Women and men alike can present as Alpha, Beta or Omega."

"Present?! They don't born like one?" Obito asked, confused by the new information. He knew men and women sex was decided since birth, there wasn't anything like heats or present in his past life. Where the hell he was? This couldn't be his dream! It should be someone's else! 

"Oh, no my boy", the man smiled, exasperation on his voice. "When a young lady or boy reach the puberty they present their second gender. Women are usually Omegas or Betas, while the boys are Alphas or Betas…."

"But you said…"

"-Wait", the man raised a hand and Obito stopped talking. "I going to that part, just wait. Most of the people present like Beta, and the strongest men present like Alphas while the more beautiful women present like Omega."

"Ha, so I'm a beautiful woman now?" Obito snarded, crossing arms over his chest. He laughed at the idea but now it was funny. He was far from being a beautiful woman. 

"No, you a dozen of times better," the man said, piquing Obito's attention. 

"Female Alphas and Male Omega are extremely rare. One person can live their entire life without see one of them. Female Alphas are seen like a prophecy and are usually designed like dealers when they born inside a community. While male Omegas are highly valued and treated like a treasure."

Obito stayed quiet and looked at the man in disbelief, he was too shocked to talk. Now he understood why the owner called him a treasure. Oh God! 

The man waited patiently until the information settle in his hear before keep talking. 

"Why?", Obito asked. "Why the male omega are precious? They don't have a womb" 

"Some do," the man smiled. "If they have a womb they have stronger children than an avera Omega or beta. They are called gold mother."

"And if they don't?", Obito asked, laying a hand over his belly. He didn't want to get pregnant. 

"They become a perfect lover," the man smiled. "Both are extremely rare but valuable. A lord feudal, a rich merchant or a strong clan head will pay a fortune to have his own male Omega." 

Obito's breath hitched.

"Male Omegas are usually kidnapped or sell after presenting, always marked by an Alphas a such a young age."

"That's why everyone believes I have an alpha?", Obito asked. The man nodded. Obito felt his legs weak and held himself from the closer table at hand. 

If everything that man was saying was true, then the Hokages and the Uchiha were after him because they wanted to sell him to a rich lord. Or worse! Obito's face bleached when the remembered how the second Hokage said he was going to rape him. If Obito didn't have Kamui, he could have been raped by Madara or the second Hokage. Of God! And of he didn't have a womb they will use him like their whore. Obito wanted to puke at the implications. His whole body was shaking. 

"Breath, breath," the man pleaded him, caressing his back. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"No, it don't!", Obito snapped, voice broken and tears falling from his eyes. He was strong, he didn't know why he was crying. It was so unlike him. 

"Shh, shh, don't worry," the man insisted. "You have handled pretty well yourself until now. If you reached adulthood without being marked by an alpha, you can keep doing it. Don't worry"

"No, I can't!" He cried. 

"Why? You defended yourself pretty…"

"I wasn't this way before yesterday! I didn't smell this way or fetl pain in my belly or have fever or cried for nothing! I easy hide in the shadows and did my fucking job! How the hell I'm going to do my thing if everyone want to catch me!" 

"You weren't like this until yesterday? Pain in your belly? Change of smell?" 

"Yes, I wasn't like this? Didn't you hear me, you stupid bitch!" 

"Hi-how old are you?", the man stuttered. 

"I don't know, I stopped counting. Twentynine…?"

"Holly shit!" he gasped. 

"Yes, holly shit" Obito laughed without humor. 

"You are too old to bloom!" 

"What the fuck is 'to bloom' ?" 

"When a person present like an Omega and have their first heat" 

"What?" 

"The pain in your belly!" he pointed at her belly. "Omega feel pain in their bellies and have their first fever when they bloom. Oh my God! You womb must be forming right now! And your smell, it changed and now it is crying out loud that you are getting into heat and you need an alpha!" 

"I am getting a heat? Forming a womb?", Obito asked. He pleaded all the gods that he was misunderstanding the information given by the man. 

"No, you are getting into your first heat!" He yelled and looked around scared. "And I gave you a pill to stop your heat! Oh my God! This can be good for your body, if your womb is still forming inside your body right now you could… ! And you really need an Alpha!" 

"What?! No, no! I won't do that!", Obito exclaimed. "I won't be fucked by Alpha and I don't want a womb! I don't want to get pregnant!" 

"That doesn't matter!" 

"Of course I does!" 

"No to your body! You will greatly suffer if you don't have an alpha to take care of you."

"Take care of me? How? Didn't they want to fuck me?" 

"Yes, they will! But they also will do everything you need!" 

"Like what?" 

"Feed and protect you, warm you, make a nest, have sex with you."

"Why would I want to have sex with them?" Obito asked offended. 

"Because you are an Omega and Omegas in heat have strange cravings, are nyphomaniacs who only stop to have sex to eat, drink, go to the bathroom and sleep. You will be too horny to properly take care of yourself!"

"Holly shit!", Obito gasped. His face and neck got red. 

"You need an alpha who won't mark you like his property," 

"Mark me?" 

"You don't know what it is be marked? Holly shit! Boy have you been under a rock all this time? How it is possible you don't don't know that?"

"I-I was to busy to know that." Obito mumbled. 

"An alpha can mark you when they bite the gland in your neck," he moved his hair away and showed a nasty bite mark on his neck. It looked painful. 

"And what happens when they do that?" 

"You become their property," the man covered his long hair. 

"Oh my God!", Obito covered his neck. That was the place we're Madara kissed him. That fucker was trying to mark him like his property. 

"But it isn't that bad!", he said, holding Obito's wrist so he stopped covering his neck. "A bite mark is a love promise", he smiled sweetly, "they promise to protect you with their life in exchanged of your fidelity. You will be his until you die or he die."

"A one sided promise," Obito said, angry by the implications. "I'm no one's property." Obito hated the idea of becoming Madara's lackey again. 

"No, it is not," he smiled sweetly. "You can mark him too, and he won't be able to mark anyone else. You will give him children and he will be faithful to you. You two will be mates."

"Really?!", Obito said incredulous. That was too good to be true, to nice too.

"It is not as frequent but it happens. My husband let me bite him after out second year together. And other alphas become mate with other without being marked by them."

"Right," Obito groaned. He bet Alphas rarely let themselves be bite by their partners, and they do it only when they wanted to settle down. 

"If you don't like an Alpha you can always get a Beta for yourself."

"Betas can mark me?" 

"Yes, but their mark fade if you don't bite them back," he explained. 

"Um, sounds good."

"But betas won't be able to protect you," the man gently explained. Obito looked at him, angry by the implications. "Remember, you are a treasure! No matter who you mate with, they must be strong enough to protect you and themselves. If not they will… ", the man said. 

"They be killed?" 

"Yes, if someone wants you and they kill you mate, they will be free to mark you as their. The law allow it. You need a strong mate."

"Holy shit!" Obito covered his face and knelt on the floor. "This can't be!" 

Obito needed to mate with the one of the strongest ninjas, which meant he should have Hashirama, Tobirama or Madara like his parnear. If Obito chose someone else any of those asshole could kill them and take Obito by force. 

"Don't worry, we will find someone," the woman petted the Obito's back. "Please don't cry."


	3. Chapter 3

Inside a dark room in the Senju compound, Tobirama jacked off with Obito's clothes against his face. He must be insane! It was unbelievable an Alpha like him turned down the sweet beta appointed to be his partner in favor of a damn piece of cloth. Hashirama and the elders were worried. Tobirama wasn't stupid, he would never choose his hand instead of a warm vagina provided by their clansmen, but he did it and it worries his older brother. Tobirama was imprisoned in a special room for problematic Alphas, and he allowed it because his whole body arched in desire for that damn Omega. For a whole day, Tobirama searched non stop for the ugly Omega in the woods like a crazy satyr looking for a nymph. When frustration piled up and he couldn't resist the rut anymore, he turned violent and reckless. Hashirama knocked him down when he got problematic and brought him to this sweet hell. 

Tobirama moaned against the piece of clothes perfumed with sweet pheromones, his body relaxed and unconsciously licked the fabric. He winced when his tongue touched raspy fabric instead of smooth skin. Tobirama opened his eyes and whimpered in distress. He wanted more than a bunch of clothes, he wanted flesh and blood and… 

Tobirama imagined the ugly omega tied to a pole, legs spread, cock hard and slick dripping out of his pink pussy. The Omega's breath hitched and face flushed, eyes shedding tears and lips whipping in distress. 

The Alpha licked his lips and caressed his hard cock at the image provided by his mind. Tobirama wanted the whole omega. 

  
  


=========

Away from the Senju compound, Obito spied over Hashirama and his little group from a hill almost a kilometer away from said group. Obito watched Senju through a pair of binoculars from his own time, they were combing the woods in the Senju territory and Hashirama was never left alone. Obito bit his lower lip in distress, he didn't know how powerful Hashirama was and a direct confrontation was almost suicidal. Sweat ran down from his brows. Time was getting short and he needed to lure Hashirama away from his annoying clanmates now, if we wanted his plan to succeed. 

The medic he me texplained the basics of the secondary sex, what he should do and don't do during his heat and vehemently prompted him to find an alpha to pass his first heat with. Obito must be delusional because of the fever but he accepted the medic's words without doubt, he accepted he wasn't in any kind of eternal and instead he was trapped in a horrible alter universe in which everyone wants to fuck him. It sounded like Kakashi's cheap porn but it was his horrible truth! Now, the only thing Obito could do was to pass his first heat with Hashirama - the best alpha from the bunch - and hope the man wouldn't mark him like his property. Then after this stupid heat passed, he would be able to take all the anti-heat medicine he want and find a way to go back to his own reality or jump to another in which he wasn't a super rare mythical horny bitch everyone wants to fuck. If he was a sane man he would never let Hashirama touch him, even less fuck him, but Obito was more intelligent than your average Joe and knew he couldn't delay the inevitable. If he didn't have sex with Hashirama then another alpha would do it, and the sage forbid Madara… 

Obito lowered his face and whimpered in distress, putting a hand over his belly. Again, something awful moved inside him and it was painful. It wasn't like any pain he had felt before, it was like thin needles piercing his fresh from inside out. His legs wobbled and fever made him dizzy again. He lowered the binoculars and sat on the floor before resting his weak body against a rock.Oh Sage! The cramps! Obito didn't believe when the medic told him Omega's suffered greatly during the heat if they weren't knotted by an alpha. It was stupid and unfair! It must be a divine punishment!, - Obito thought - the sage must hate Omegas and surely he was punishing him for all his wrongs! Distantly Obito wished his future self in this world wasn't damned to be an Omega. Obito scratched his neck and dug his nails on the gland on his neck. It ached and was hot. If he could, he would tear off the fucking thing from his neck even if made everything stop. But he couldn't, the medic told him he shouldn't, it wouldn't stop the heat. 

"Fuck!", Obito yelled and punched the ground before curp up. It was too hot, it was unbearable. It was becoming hard to think and each minute passing he found harder and harder not to strip naked from his long coat and threw himself into the coldest River on the land. He would do it if it wasn't because of Tobirama. He hated the idea of being that white asshole property. Obito passed a hand over his wet hair and pressed himself against the cold rock of the hill. Obito pressed his legs together when he felt - again- wetness between his tights. He pressed his right hand between his legs and caressed over his clothes the new 'thing' in his body. Obito couldn't believe he had a wet vagina between his legs, and just like the medic said, it was a few centimeters behind his own penis and ahead of his anus, and now his balls were nowhere to be found. If Obito understood correctly, now his balls were his ovaries and he was - to his growing distress- a golden mother. Now, he was not only a warm pussy to be fucked but a womb to be filled with unwanted children. Obito cried again. 

====

Izuna's quest for the mysterious white haired Omega took them to a little town near the country's capital. It was away from the lands under the Uchiha or Senju control, away from the war between the clans at the north-west of the country and it was two weeks walk from the place Izuna and his men found the Omega. They were impressed by Omega's capability to travel huge distances, the same distance that took the Uchiha Alphas a whole week to run the distance. The elders and Madara himself were desperate to get their hands on the white haired Omega, a strong male with the highest form of sharingan, if Madara bred him then they would have a strong heir. A powerful heir to put an end to the Senju and the war. This omega was a beacon of hope in the Uchiha, Madara and Hashirama were equals on the battlefield and - to Izuna distress- Madara wasn't fighting seriously their enemy. If Izuna found this Omega and he matted with his older brother, then Madara would fight seriously against their enemies. 

"Izuna-Sama," one of the men said, and Izuna looked back. "Do you really think we will find something?" 

Izuna's blank expression hardened and kept walking without looking back. It must appear crazy to his men, travel so far for a single rumor, but Izuna knew they were on the right track. An Omega making a ruckus inside a tea house wasn't uncommon, Alphas always fought against each other for an Omega's favor, but this time the Omega was involved in the fistfigth. Izuna knew  **'this'** was the right Omega. No everyday a masked Omega was strong willed or knocked down an alpha with a single punch on the face. The whole story was  **ridiculous** , some of Izuna's men thought it was a joke while others said it was absurd, but Izuna knew better. The white haired Omega Izuna and Madara encountered was strong, physically stronger than your average beta and had the Mangekyo Sharingan. If the masked Omega really existed and did any of those feats, then it must be the white haired Omega. 

When Izuna and his men took a step inside the town, they realized they weren't the only ninjas looking for the omega. A bunch of Hatake were walking around the town with their ninken, and two Sarutobi men were talking with a bunch of Alphas and two Hyuga Betas were talking to some Omegas in a far corner. Izuna guessed that somewhere inside the town a group of Senju should be looking for the omega too. Izuna showed himself uncomfortable, they had more rivals than he thought. The only good thing about this 'mess' was that no one would attack them while they stayed down and didn't make a ruckus. The lands around the capital were considered 'safe', a sanctuary, any ninja fighting in this land would be attacked by the Damyous troops and elite guard. 

=====

Obito whimpered in distress and pressed his whole body against the strong body holding him. 

"Shhh", the alpha said, purring and comforting the distressed Omega with his pheromones. "Where is your den little omega?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta
> 
> No grammarly 
> 
> Poor English

Callous and rough hands desperately unwrapped the absurdly numerous layers of clothes over feverish skin. Hot breath, sweet kisses, playful little bites and wet laps greeted each centimeter of uncovered hot skin. The omega whimpered pitifully when he kissed the sun kissed skin, lapped and pinched delicate nipples and bit unnaturally pale skin. The omega shrank when fingers, lips or a hot tongue drew up the ugly scars. It wasn't the little Omega's fault 'his' Alpha unconsciously growled at those hideous things staining the otherwise beautiful skin. If Alpha knew who was the culprit of such a vile deed, he would execute them without remorse. The omega shook violently and whimpered at the last grow, strong fingers digging into tender skin and hot breath against a bicolor nape. 

"Easy there cherry pie," He purred against Omega's neck, sniffling the delicious and the alluring pheromones coming from the gland. He rubbed his nose and lips against the protuberance. It was intoxicating. These delicious pheromones weren't like anything the alpha had smelled before. They clouded his mind, turned on his body and hardened his clocks at the first sniff. This Alpha wasn't a novice, he had breeded a dozen of bitches in a single rut, and until now his body has never reacted so strongly to a single Omega. 

"I should be out of my mind," the alpha told himself a tenth time, sniffing the intoxicating pheromones and pressing the feverish body against him. He was crazy for this omega, he must be! Otherwise he didn't understand why he couldn't control his urges, this arching need to be cock deep inside him and mark him like his. He knew something was terribly wrong with him when he followed the intoxicating aroma inside Senju's territory and decided it was a good idea crossing the border with a reduced number of men. And he was crazy when he dragged the whimpering Omega to the closer cave instead of getting out of the enemy's territory. He, an outsider alpha, was claiming an outsider Omega on unfriendly territory while his men guarded the cave entrance. 

"I'm crazy for you," he confessed against unnatural white skin, filling the white side of the neck with kisses until his nose touched the hard ceramic of the mask. The Alpha growled at the thing. He foolishly thought it 'smart' not taking the orange mask drowning the wonderful sounds coming out of the Omega's mouth. He told himself it was to maintain at bite the temptation and the need to ravish pink lips. But the truth was Alphas was a kinky shit. He wanted the Omega drug in pleasure, deprived of any sensation weren't given by his Alpha's body. 

A growl rumbled deeply inside the Alpha's chest when he thought about that plush lips hungrily sucking his cock. The Alpha violently took off the mask from the feverish face. The omega didn't resist, he wanted it. Alpha and Omega were kissing before the mask hit the cave's wall and cracked. 

Alpha pressed the Omega against the cave ground and devoured his mouth. They kissed until their lungs burned by air deprivation and there wasn't another option than get apart. They were chest against chest, strong hands holding muscular arms and black eyes looking into black eyes. 

The alpha smiled smugly at the Omega drunk in pleasure. The older man looked good with pink cheeks, glassy eyes clouded in pressure, white hair glued to pale skin. If it wasn't because of the gruesome scars on the right side of the face 'his' Omega would be beautiful. 

"Are you hungry, my sweet Omega?", Alpha asked in an amused tone, pressing a thumb against pink and pushed lips. "Do you want my hard cock inside your slutty mouth?" The proud omega hummed and shyly lapped the finger before. "Of course you do!" The Alpha purred and saw with hungry eyes the way pink lips engulfed his finger. 

=================

"Omega?", Hashirama called pitifully, walking inside the cave on wobbling legs, face flushed by an unnatural heat and cock rock hard inside his pants. Hashirama made a stop to get rid of another piece of clothing, this time were his pants. 

"Omega?!", Hashirama called again, before clumsily stumbled on a rock. Hashirama moaned and rubbed his cock against the cold floor. He was getting crazy! It was becoming harder and harder to think because of the intoxicating pheromones filling the air. The deeper he got inside the cave the stronger it became the pheromones and louder the cries of pleasure. 

Hashirama didn't know where the cries of pleasure came from, were they from the Omega he was looking for or from his clansmen feverish banging their enemies. 

These delicious pheromones filling the cave aire were turning him crazy. They woke up all his men's primal instincts, turning Betas into desperate bitches and getting Alphas into rut. Pheromones which made Uchiha and Senju alike forget past insults, and turned old enemies into willing lovers. In Hashirama's mind there was no other explanation to the way Uchihas Alphas threw themselves over Senju Betas, ripping their clothes and dicking them hard, while naked and well fucked Uchiha Betas crawled towards confused Senju Alphas to give them hungry blow jobs. Hashirama let himself be engulfed by Uchiha Hikaru's warm mouth while one of his clansmen violently fucked the slutty Uchiha. It was only when a sweet and guttural cry came from the cave when Hashirama woke up from his daze and pulled the whimpering Uchiha out of his cock. 

"More, more alpha!" 

Hashirama stopped touching himself when he heard the Omega's voice echoing inside the cave and wet slapping noises coming from afar. Hashirama pushed himself from the ground and ran towards the sound before his mind got lost in the pheromone again. After a few meters Hashirama's eyes caught sight of a dim light, a weak fire light in a far corner, the and sillohuette of two men having sex greeted him. Hashirama had found the Omega his brother craved for.

The white haired man was over an old blanket, completely naked, hands tied behind his back with a robe and a fabric belt draped around his eyes. The toned bicolor body was covered by a thin sheet of sweat, vicious love marks littered his whole body except on the glands. The only places an Alpha wanted to mark, the only places that mattered. The Omega was on his back while Madara was naked between muscular legs and hungrily sucked the Omega's unusual large cock, and two fingers moved fast inside and out of the sweet pussy. The Omega babbled nonsense, spit coming out of his beautiful mouth and arched beautifully his back each time Madara touched his g-spot. The poor thing moved his hips in desperation, didn't knowing if he should move his hips against Madara's warm mouth or push the fingers deeper inside him. 

The sound coming from the two Uchihas was dirty and pornografic, while the way Madara disarmed the Omega was sinful. Hashirama watched everything while viciously pumping his hard cock, and imagined Madara's sinful mouth was serving him instead of Omega. Hashirama growled loudly and pumped faster when Madara pulled the Omega's cock out his mouth with a loud 'pop' and pushed a leg up. Hashirama saw Madara's skillful tongue and fingers opening the Omega's pussy until three fingers were knuckle inside. Now Hashirama's whole attention was on Madara's suckling sound and the fat fingers fucking the Omega's pink pussy. Hashirama loudly came over his hand at the same time the Omega came. Hashirama fell on his knees, exhausted. 

"Hashirama?", Madara asked in a soft purr, head rising from the spot between the Omega's legs. Red glassy eyes gleamed in the half light inside the cave. Lube covered Madara's nose, mouth and chin and Hashirama found himself growling hungrily. Before Hashirama could move and kiss Madara, the Omega's pheromones got stronger. 

"More alpha, more," shivering and cracked lips asked. 

==========

Biology dictated an Alpha's will was bound to follow an Omega's wishes during the heat, protect and feed them, unable to harm them in any form. Alphas often laughed of such rule, often abusing and molesting Omegas against their wishes. But Hashirama and Madara, unlike most Alphas, were trained from a short age to resist the vehemently desire to mark an Omega as property. As clans heads their duty was to help numerous Omega's during their heats and - to the elders wishes- got pregnant most as possible. Making sure the next generation was filled with strong child's to fight their wars. No one trained them to resist an Omega's pheromones and wishes. 

Hashirama and Madara found themselves unable to reject this powerful Omega's wishes and silent requests. As much as Hashirama or Madara wanted to mark as their property the pretty Omega between their naked bodies, they were unable to dig their fangs over unmarked skin. Each time one of them foolishly attempted to bite the gland, the Omega's body tensed and sour distress pheromones filled their noses. The omega was openly rejecting their mark and it hurt badly something deeply inside them. Regretful, both Alphas quickly covered the omega with soft kisses and caress, lapped the gland on his neck apologetic until Omega hummed in appreciation and sweet beer-like pheromones came back. Only then the Alphas were allowed to eat the Omega's pussy or fill it with their fingers or cock. Their commanding Omega liked his pussy filled all the time. 

Omega was cozily sitting over Madara's knot while lazily sucking Hashirama's cock. Madara held the Omega against his chest and rested his head on Omega's shoulder. Madara was exhausted, this Omega didn't take a break to take a nap or eat like others did. This man was - literaly- a fucking machine. On his part Hashirama bit his lips and resisted the urge to buck his hips forward while Omega's red and swallowed lips sucked the first half of his cock. Omega had shown himself to be surprisedly inexperienced in sex. The poor thing didn't know how to properly give a blow job or how to move his hips to make an Alpha come within minutes. Things any Omega in his early twenties should know. 

Carefully Hashirama petted the Omega's head. He looked fine with it, good. Then Hashirama lowered his hand on Omega's nape and gently pulled him forward. The omega moaned in appreciation, liking the new angle. Good! Hashirama tried to pull the mouth farther and the Omega tensed. The white haired man loved the salty taste of cum or the weight of an dick against his tongue like any Omega in heat, but unlike most, hated to be tricked to take more of the length than wanted. The sweet pheromones turned sour and Hashirama abruptly released Omega's head. The white haired man pulled away from Hashirama's cock and pressed back against Madara.

The Omega whimpered, pleading the alpha balls deep in him for comfort. Madara came out of his daze and tensed, before glaring daggers at Hashirama. Hashirama raised his hands in surrender over his head and took three steps back before sitting on the floor. 

"Calm down, cherry pie, he is a fool. Don't mind him," Madara said between kisses on a white shoulder. The white haired man hummed in appreciation. Black eyes watched the way Hashirama's dick got flaccid. Oh! It looked like the first wave had finally ended and Omega wasn't interest in sex anymore. 

"Aren't you hungry, my Omega?", Madara asked, lazily caressing the white hip. "I have fruit."

Omega thought about it before shaking his head. 

"Use your words, cherry pie." Madara gently commanded, rubbing the gland under his chin on pale shoulders. 

"Not really," Omega answered with a horeased voice, shifting over Madara. The Alpha purred and kissed the Omega's nape. Madara knew he should reward Omega vocalising his desires. It was always easier to deal with an Omega who talked. 

Hashirama raised his head and looked at the Uchihas' interaction. The only time Hashirama saw the omega, the man was relaxing on the water before getting scared like a small creature. Hashirama looked forward to knowing the man under the intoxicating pheromones, the real man not the liphomaniactic omega. 

"Are you sure?", Madara asked, resting his chin over a tanned shoulder. He looked with interest at the Omega's face. The white haired man was more 'relaxed' than the first time Madara held him between his arms. Madara had expected Omega to panic and tried to escape once he came down from the heat daze, because of that Madara tied his arms. So far Omega was cool.

"Maybe you want water," Madara adventure. Omega lowered his head and looked away. He was using his sharingan to look at their surroundings. The blindfold by itself didn't block the sharingan, it only lowered the odds of Omega using a genjutsu on Madara or his men. If Omega really wanted to get away, he could use the jutsu he used the last time. 

"Omega." Madara gently held Omega's chin and forced the white haired man to look at him. "Do you want water?" 

Omega gnawed his lower lip. Madara could tell he was thinking his next words. 

"What about getting me out of these robes? I don't mind be blindfolded, but the ropes are uncomfortable" 

"That's not an option, cherry pie."

"Cherry pie?" The omega knitted his eyebrows together and crooked his lips in annoyance, cheek and ears turning pink. Omega tried to turn his face away and Madara allowed it. 

"Don't you like it?", Madara chuckled, as tired as he was, he found cute Omega embarrassment. Madara was balls deep inside him and Omega fussed over a silly pet name. Madara reminded himself this omega wasn't used to gentleness. 

"I don't."

"Then we will find a new one for you," Madara kissed Omega's cheek, before coming out of him. The knot had receded and now they were able to get apart. 

"Please, don't."

Hashirama held Omega's shoulders, while Madara's leng came out. Viscous and white cum came out of Omega's abused pussy and Madara cleaned it with his mouth, pushing the tights widely apart. Hashirama helped Madara, lapping the dry cum on Omega's chest and face. Omega loudly moaned, unable to resist the Alphas' attention. Once Madara finished cleaning omega, Hashirama cooped Omega on his arms. The white haired man sniffed Hashirama's pheromones and curled against the strong chest. 

An Omega who wasn't hungry or craving sex, was a sleepy omega. 

Madara quickly recollected their clothes while Hashirama grew some grass and other plans on the ground. Together they made an improvised nest and tucked Omega in it. The white haired man purred happy and the Alphas laid at his sides. Madara and Hashirama were unhappy with the nest but neither of them were willing to leave Omega's side. Madara and Hashirama watched over Omega's sleep. 


End file.
